Dear Harry
by a walk on the w i l d side
Summary: You're not here, but that's okay. I'll write to you, and when you get back, I'll give you these letters.  Ginny.
1. Frantic

**Dear reader,**

**This is a little sequence of letters that Ginny writes to Harry. I'll try to update once a day, because the chapters are astoundingly short. I don't own the characters, nor will I come to through the progress of this story, so here's the disclaimer.**

**CKC**

* * *

Dear Harry,

I hope you're alright. Mum's frantic, as with Dad. No one can leave the house except Dad and Charlie, and they get escorted to and from work. Bill's at Shell Cottage, his and Fleur's new home. Yes, I'm calling her Fleur now. She's actually pretty nice.

I honestly can't wait to get to Hogwarts, though it will be hard without you. I won't get sappy but I just want to tell you that I love you.

It sounds like a goodbye but it's not, because I'm going to see you when you come back, and I'll give you this letter.

From Ginny.


	2. Gone

**Hello, glad to see you here and reviewing. To make sure the headnote is shorter than the letter, I'll get on with it :)

* * *

**

Dear Harry,

I'm not sure where you are, but you'll hopefully tell me where you've been when I give you the letters. I don't know what you're doing, only that it was something to do with Voldermort.

Everyone says you're dead, but I don't believe it.

Even Fred and George, and they had so much faith in you. I think I'm the only one now who really believes you're coming back. Fleur keeps saying I'm wasting my time.

You have to come back, even just to prove Fleur wrong.

Missing you already,

Ginny


	3. Twisted

**This is where Ginny is feeling least secure. Hope you like it,**

**CKC**

* * *

Dear Harry,

It's been hell. It's been bloody hell here. I can't believe it, it's so...different. Everything's upside down here. The muggle-borns are on the run and nobody talks. It's like a prison, like we're criminals.

The staff's swapped round too. Amycus and Alecto are the new teachers, and everyone says they're Deatheaters. Who knows what to believe?

Professor Snape is headmaster. Can you believe that, Harry? After everything, he's still here, still ruling.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Everything is so twisted, and everyone's so scared.

I'm scared Harry. I really am. Please come back soon,

Ginny.


	4. Punishment

**Thanks to all my reviewers, hope you like the next couple of chapters.**

* * *

Harry,

School's horrible. They're punishing everyone, except the Slytherin's.

Alecto and Amycus Carrow are the new teachers. Amycus teaches Dark Arts, without any defence. He uses the Cruciato curse whenever he effing feels like it. Yeah, even when the world's upside down, I still won't swear. I bet you'd be laughing now, if you read this.

Anyway, Alecto, she teaches compulsory muggle studies. She just goes on about how they're filthy animals and how we're better.

At first they liked me, because I was pureblood, but then I hit one with a bat-bogey hex. The punishment hurt but it was worth.

It truly doesn't feel like Hogwarts anymore.

Love Ginny.


	5. Nothing

**Hi all. Glad to see you're all still there :) Here's Ginny feeling helpless.**

**

* * *

**

Dear Harry,

Nothings happening. The whole of Hogwarts is like one big massive cage. We have no control, we can't do anything except what we're supposed to. It's like a gameboard, we're being moved around without our will. We don't know what's happening out there, we can only get the Daily Prophet, and you know how independent they are. The Quibbler has been banned, you know, Luna's dad's magazine.

Speaking of Luna, she Neville and I are trying to keep the DA going, just with us three. Neville's really improving; he's now almost better than us. He's the bravest of us too, speaking up to anyone who criticizes you, or to the teachers. I try to be like him, but my whole family's in danger, so they could just target them. I'm the only Weasley left in Hogwarts now, and I feel quite lonely. If it weren't for Luna and Neville I think I'd go insane, quite literally.

Not much has changed since I last wrote to you, so I haven't been writing as much. Ha, writing. I wish you would actually get these letters, and I could have some from you, but that seems unlikely now.

Missing you,

Ginny


	6. No point wishing

**Hi all. Thanks to all the reviewers :) Really glad you're liking it.**

**Special thanks to Whispered Touches and SeriouslySiriusblack. You guys make me so happy :)**

* * *

Dear Harry,

I'm really missing you. If- No, when you get back, I'm not letting you go, ever.

Today I was given a detention for jinxing Crabbe, who was about to hex a muggleborn. The teachers didn't care though, they just made me do what Umbridge used to do. I had to write 'Magic is might' on my arm, and then they wrote it on my face a couple of times. Neville got some Murtlap essence, said it really helped you when Umbridge did it. The whole day is like watching torture, each time the same people-always Gryffindors, always people who are Blood Traitors (such as Yours Truly), or whose families are causing trouble (such as Luna) or who just generally make a stand (such as Neville). So you can see how much the Carrows love us, can't you?

I'm getting better at throwing off the Imperius curse now. Ron said that happened in your 4th year, and you were the only one who could do it.

I wonder if he'd be proud, or angry, that I can now cast the Cruciatus curse? I bet he'd be glad I'm not making too much trouble for the Carrows, even though I know you three would be doing it, if you were here.

But you're not, so there's no point wishing, is there?

Ginny


	7. The Eighth Letter

**The Eighth letter. There is no seventh one, because that's the one Ginny was feeling angriest. She destroyed it, because she was guilty for getting angry and blaming him, even if she knew he would never know about it.**

* * *

Dear Harry,

Do you believe in God? I've never wondered before, I guess it's just one of the things I'll have to ask if you get back.

I didn't, not really, but now I'm certain. How can things like this be happening, how can people be dying in hundreds, and there be a God?

But if I'm wrong and He's there, would he drop us and leave us, or tend us like a farmer to his crops?

Or are we just His puppets, controlled by strings that bind us to our fate, the fate we have no part in?

I hate having nothing but questions, I really do. It makes me feel like an insignificant doll, controlled by other people.

It makes me feel like a kid again, a kid without a childhood.

Eight letters and still missing you,

Ginny


	8. Convoluted Ideas

**A/N: Just before writing that latest letter, I had been having a very interesting discussion with two of my best friends. A Buddhist, A Christian, and An Atheist, so I was kind of venting my opinions into that chapter.

* * *

**

Dear Harry,

My ninth letter now. If I was a normal person with a normal life I'd be saying stuff like "I dumped Dean, god, he's so boring, I think I'll go read a trashy magazine" or "I think I need to lose weight, Pansy keeps telling me I'm fat".

But I don't, and I don't think I ever will. How can I?

I'm sorry I destroyed my seventh letter. I couldn't bear for you to see what I wrote. Enough said.

People keep disappearing. Luna didn't come back from the Christmas holidays, and Malfoy hasn't been at school all year.

It's horrible. Absolutely gut-wrenchingly horrible. The way there's the powerful and the powerless, and nothing in between. Right now I feel pretty powerless.

Each night I wonder where you are, what you're doing. Why aren't you here, what are you doing that's so important?

I'm not surprised you're gone. I know I've told you this, but I think you'd never be happy, really truly happy, unless you're doing something to help. That's just the kind of person you are, and that's why I love you.

I hope, no, I know you're still alive, and will see you again.

Let's just hope that's soon.

Ginny


	9. Plans

**Ginny's newest idea.**

**My brother is trying out a whole new range of insults. It's really quite funny. He just called me a 'beastly carnivorous bug'. I laughed, he scowled.**

**Note to self-Must practice saxophone.**

* * *

Dear Harry,

I'm going to steal the sword. The sword of Gryffindor. Me and Luna and Neville, tonight.

Why, you may ask? Because Snape wants it. He's keeping it locked up tighter than the Philosopher's stone, and we heard him talking about it the other day. If Snape wants it, and he's working for Voldermort, and Voldermort is obviously evil, and it can only help Voldermort, then it'd be terrible if he were to have it. If that makes sense.

I won't tell you anything more, in case one of my roommates finds these, but know that I'll be careful, and do everything you would.

Missing you a lot,

Ginny


	10. Disappearances

**Disappearances. And Ginny trying to make Harry jealous, even though by this point she's kind of losing hope.**

**The penultimate letter.**

* * *

Dear Harry,

We got caught. We were found and Neville was punished, but everyone thought I had orchestrated it. The punishment hurt, and it wasn't worth it at all. It's locked up at Gringotts, with who-knows-what protecting it. No one will have a hope in hell of getting it out of there.

Luna's not here. She didn't come back after the holidays. Neville has several conspiracy theories, and at first I rejected them, but they're starting to sound very plausible indeed.

What worries me is the teachers lack of concern. Lots of people have left the school, but Luna kept saying she wouldn't leave, ever. She was absolutely certain she would wait out the year at Hogwarts, no matter the consequences. She very much believed in you, Harry. Very much.

If Luna can get caught, then what will happen to us? What will happen to the blood traitors, and the muggle-borns, and the troublemakers?

Neville's really helping, though. He's always here, always dependable, I know I can rely on him when I need to.

Ginny


	11. Goodbye

**This is the first take of the ending. Echoing noise suggested the other, so read on to find take two.**

* * *

Dear Harry,

This will be my final letter. Mum and Dad are moving everyone to Muriel's, and I'm running away. I can't tell you when, or where. If I don't get there, then I'm sorry. I always loved you, and always will, regardless of how long I live.

Harry, please come back. Come see Mum, and Dad, and Fred and George and Charlie and Bill.

Come and see my family, even if I'm not there to see you.

Ginny.

...

Ginny crept through the dark castle, her Disillusion charm hiding her from unwelcome view. If anyone were to come towards her, they would see an empty stretch of wall, and a 11 letters hovering in midair. 11 letters that she tied to the foot of an owl, and sent off into the night.

"Goodbye Harry."


	12. Goodbye, take two

**This a rewrite of the last letter. The idea came from echoing noise, so all thanks to them. Please tell me which one you like better.**

**CKC**

* * *

Dear Harry

This will be my final letter. Mum and Dad are moving everyone to Muriel's, and I'm going to stay there. I'll leave during the holidays.

Good luck, wherever you are and please tell Ron I love him. And Hermione too.

And Harry, I'll always love you, whether you return in two days or two years or even longer.

Ginny Weasley.

...

Ginny had tears pouring down her face as she conjured up the wooden box. She laid the eleven letters inside and locked the lid, stowing it in the corner of her trunk.

"Good luck, Harry."


End file.
